A Sweet Forest Stroll
by Dr Yu Minoru
Summary: Lavi and Allen go off to investigate Arystar's castle just in case there's something off interest there. But a sudden storm forces them to stay a night or two. What will happen? Who will they find lurking in this abandoned mansion? Answers to these are onwards ;}
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lavi and Allen go off to investigate Arystar's castle just in case there's something of interest there. But a sudden storm forces them to stay a night or two. What will happen? Who will they find lurking about in this abandoned mansion? Answers to these are onwards ;}

Wowzas here's another one this time about Lavi and Allen of course bookman is a perv and Lenalee can go fuck herself :D or perhaps Komui can hahaha oh my gosh so many bad incest images D: without further adoo here it is

Oh wait, disclaimer first. I hereby own nothing to do with d Gray man. Not the characters nor the anime and this is for entertainment purposes only

Lemon lemon lemon time

"Hey Lavi, why exactly are we returning to Arystar's castle? I don't think Komui ordered me to come?" Allen asked. He and Lavi were walking through the forest at the moment with plans to investigate the castle. Obviously they had avoided the town for fear of the villagers tying them to chairs again, even though they could escape easily it was a bother.

Lavi was walking in front of Allen. His orangey-red hair bobbed around and he was swinging his arms joyfully. He looked back with his one eye closed, the other concealed by his eyepatch. "Heh Heh," Allen didn't like the sound of that laugh or the devious smile on Lavi's face. "Ha, maybe I wanted some company, old panda face Bookman's not comin' and besides," Lavi stopped and turned around. "Krorykins' castle gives me the kahooties!" Lavi turned and kept walking. "I'm not gonna ask what kahooties are," Allen muttered. The sun was shining and it's rays were piercing through the trees as speckled patches on the ground. 'All it took was a fake order from Komui hahaha! Allen and I are gonna have some fun at the castle' Lavi thought as he put his hands in his pockets thinking very dirty thoughts. Allen saw the slight change in the way Lavi was walking and became suspicious. 'What is he thinking?' Allen wondered.

Soon the scorched remains of the castle loomed above them. "Oh shit, the gate's blocked," Allen whined. "No probs, big hammer little hammer GROW! GROW! GROOWWWW!" Lavi used his hammer and smashed the gate so they could walk through. "It appears that the akuma have stopped being attracted to this place," Allen remarked trying to break the seemingly awkward silence. 'Hmm well then I suppose it's attracting something else' Lavi thought, kicking some debris as they searched around. Lavi clicked his finger to get Allen's attention. "Hey Short Stack! I think we'd better check inside. See what we can scrounge up!" Lavi added a smile and stood still while he waited for Allen to stand with him.

They barged the charred door till it opened and stepped inside cautiously. "Hey don't cha worry your sweet little head about the darkness Al! I always carry a candle," Lavi said as he smiled and produce a lantern from his jacket.

The pair stayed a few hours and searched the place to see if there might be anything relating to akuma, General Cross or anything of interest. All the while the skies got darker and heavier until it started raining and there was even lightning.

Lavi and Allen tiptoed through the vast halls as though trying not to break a code of silence. "Hey Short Stack, hard to imagine Kroykins living all alone in this massive castle! Hahaha!" Lavi tried to lighten the mood but a sudden crack a thunder startled them both causing them to jump and hold each other. "Damn that scared me!" Lavi said. "Same," Allen agreed. Then he felt a strange lump and didn't know where it was coming from. He looked down and they both noticed they were hugging. "A-hem," they both said as they quickly released each other from the grasp. Lavi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Well I suppose we'll have to stay the night Bean Sprout. The rain's pretty heavy out there," he said as he leaned on the remains of a windowsill. He looked back and smiled. Allen felt uneasy. "I can sorta remember the tour Arystar gave us that other time," Allen said as he led Lavi and himself down the halls.

Since the accidental embrace with Lavi Allen was feeling strange. This place creeped him out at night and he felt a strong urge to hold Lavi's hand. He slowed and handed the lantern to Lavi. "I think you would know it better than me," Allen said mustering a smile. "If you say so," Lavi shrugged as he took the lantern. Now Lavi led the way and Allen fell back behind him. He stared at Lavi's free hand intently. Such as simple act of holding a hand seemed impossible with Lavi. Allen reached out, his fingers almost brushing the tips of Lavi's fingers. Then, contact. Allen blushed immediately the moment his fingers found Lavi's. he felt somewhat closer to him already.

Lavi was not expecting this and he automatically tensed when he felt something touch him. But after a moment he deduced that it was a gloved hand, and it belonged to Allen. Without looking back Lavi entwined his fingers with Allen's and felt his face go a cute shade of pink. Allen wasn't expecting a reaction like that either and he turned a darker shade of pink. He gripped Lavi's hand tightly and jogged a little so they were standing side by side. "This place scares me Lavi. Especially at night, it's far too big and quiet." Allen nearly held onto Lavi's arm but managed to stop himself. Lavi on the other hand was beginning to have difficulty restraining himself. The whole purpose of this trip was to show Allen that he really did care for him. And right now Lavi could feel a certain familiar pressure building up. "Hey Lavi I think that's Krory and Elliade's room ahead." Allen pointed towards a door that hadn't been badly damaged. The door opened quite easily since the handle was still intact. "Looks like we're bunkin' here tonight," Lavi wore his signature naughty face grin as he opened the door slowly. "Well it is the least damaged and it will take us ages to find another so sure." Allen shrugged. What harm could it do staying in a room together... But Lavi's hair shone so brilliantly and his coat fitted his figure so well.

Allen's eyes were so mysteriously illuminated by the lantern, and if he took the glove off Allen's hands would be so soft...

"No! This is NOT the time to be thinking like that!" Lavi and Allen had just shouted in unison. Their eyes twitched and Lavi opened the door quickly. One double bed. A woman's dresser. And a massive wall mounted mirror. Lavi almost jizzed in his pants. 'So while they were banging they could see it in the mirror?" Was Lavi's only thought.

'Damn, there's only one bed, and two guys, and Lavi's really beaut- er, awesome. Damn...' That's what went on in Allen's head at that moment.

Lavi thought it would be best if he acted like there was no problem. "Well, I'm on the right!" He shouted taking off his coat and jumping onto the bed. He folded his arms behind his head and crossed his feet. Lavi faked a content sigh. No, he would never be content just sleeping beside Allen. "Hey Al, chuck that on the table will ya?" Lavi threw the lantern at Allen, who caught it and placed it on the dresser. "Um, Lavi," Allen began. "Don't you feel a little er, uncomfortable sharing a bed with another guy?" Allen was nervous as to what the answer would be. "Huh? Well, there's noffin wrong with two friends having a strange sleeping arrangement. " Lavi tried to discreetly hide the prominent bulge that was touching at his fly every few seconds. Thankfully Allen didn't seem to notice but he seemed a bit fidgety. "I mean, you know, there's only one sheet and blanket and doona, and Arystar said it can get quite cold, so we'll have to share!" Allen nervously stood beside the bed. He felt a familiar warmth in his boxers and turned pink. He hoped Lavi wouldn't notice. Lavi smirked and stood up. "You thought you could hide it from me," he placed his palms on Allen's face. Uncontrollably his eyes fluttered and he leaned into his hands. "Why won't you just confess Allen?" Lavi moved his face just inches from Allen's. "c'mon, say it. I, love, c'mon join in, I love," Lavi urged him to say it. "Lavi, I love you. " Allen pushed his face forwards and felt the tenderness of Lavi lips caress his own. Allen went pink and pulled away before sitting on the bed. "Wow Al, I just wanted you to confess you love Rebecca Black's music. I hear you listen to it all the time," Lavi was smiling like nothing had happened. But on the inside, his heart thumped so loud it might burst from his chest, and his damn sex drive was screaming at him causing his member to rise stuff and tall and just stay there. "Um well actually Allen," Lavi started. He gulped but pressed on, "I love you too." He moved and sat beside Allen resting his hand on top of Allen's. Allen took a deep breathe and managed a shaky smile. "Well this is really fucked now. We both like each other and now we have to share a bed," Allen was a remarkable shade of red, almost matching Lavi's hair. "Oh Short Stack, you really don't know how much you turn me on," Lavi said pinning Allen by his wrists and going on all fours on top of him. He smiled crookedly and saw Allen's face. His cheekbones were pink and his mouth was open partly forcing him to pant.

Allen could feel Lavi's manhood pressing against his belly button and he could feel his own pressing against Lavi's lower back.

Lavi leant down and laid a delicate kiss on Allen's lips, removing his hands from Allen's wrists and holding his shoulders. "Mmmm, Al, you taste like strawberries," Lavi groaned as he pulled back from the kiss. He stood up on his knees and noticed Allen's excitement pressing against his back. He pulled a sly smile and brushed aside some of Allen's hair. "Don't worry Bean Sprout, I won't take you here," Lavi added wink and got up off Allen patting his trousers temptingly and felt the beginnings of Allen's milkshake. Lavi stood up and stretched and walked over to his coat. "If you chuck me your coat I'll be right," Lavi said gesturing to Allen to throw him his coat. "Oh sure, Lavi how come I have the bed?" Allen said as he threw his coat. "Well that's an easy one," Lavi said as he laid down on the ground, propped up his head with his folded coat and strung Allen's over himself. He wriggled and got comfortable. "We wouldn't want your little tootsies getting cold," he said grinning mischievously. Allen sighed and slumped down on the bed.

A/N hope you all liked it I'm not sure when the second (probably final) chapter will be posted though cause I've got a serious case of writers block up the arse D: anyway, thanks for reading people, review fav pm follow, whatever u want byesies


	2. Chapter 2

Ok let me get this straight so everyone knows... I wrote this when I was 13 And I was a very very much retard at writing back then, IT IS NOT PYSICALLY POSSIBLE TO JIZZ YOURSELF AS MANY TIMES AS ALLEN AND LAVI DO! So please, do enjoy

I have no shame or respect :P

The thunder rang through the house and Allen couldn't get to sleep. He stole a quick look at Lavi who had turned to face the wall. "Oooh, Ally, ahhaha," Lavi mumbled and shifted around in his sleep. Allen somewhat hoped Ally was a nickname for Allen. He sat up and slapped his forehead. 'What the hell. Stop thinking that way Allen' he thought to himself. "La-Lavi? Are you still awake?" Allen gazed at Lavi's face while he was sleeping. Allen silently pulled the blankets off and tiptoed to where Lavi was sleeping before kneeling down and looking him over. Although Lavi was a guy he seemed to have shapely figure and his hair was plastered down by his sweat. And judging by the face he was pulling and the noises he was making he was having a wonderfully erotic dream. Allen wondered what he was dreaming about, and now since the confessions earlier Allen wondered what images would flood his brain as he slipped into unconsciousness. Lavi began to stir, "Ally, er Allen?" He opened his eyes slowly and took a moment to focus on him. Lavi saw he was kneeling. "Hey Al, do you need me for something?" Lavi was slightly dazed having been just awoken from a deep slumber filled with graphic imagery of Allen and he had jizzed himself about 6 times in 3 hours and the sweet smell filled the air. "Lavi, it's too hard for me to get to sleep. Can I..?" Allen motioned at the coat then stood up and grabbed some blankets. "Hmm well sure Short Stack," Lavi said as he blinked and sat up. Allen rolled Lavi over and pulled his coat off him. He saw Lavi's cream spattered across the back of his coat and resisted the urge to wrap the coat around himself. Lavi had a stressed face and was turned to the wall. It was so embarrassing for him having Allen see him like this. 'Maybe he won't comment' Lavi thought desperately. "Um Lavi, oh never mind." Allen threw his coat to the side and climbed under the blankets laying next to Lavi. Allen quietly gripped Lavi's arm and rested his head on his shoulder. 'I can sleep knowing Lavi will be with me.' And Allen closed his eyes. Then it happened. The smell of Lavi's manly odour, the scent and liquidy feel of Lavi's milk and the body heat Lavi was producing caused Allen's senses to override and he felt his face go hot and his member stiffened.

Allen's touch had sent Lavi into a dreamy state and he had fallen asleep almost instantly.

Allen found that sleeping beside Lavi was certainly not helping him get to sleep but rather kept him even more awake. And now Lavi was asleep he might do something without knowing. On cue Lavi rolled over, murmured something like, 'Come here and let me make you into a stew Bean Sprout' and pulled a pervy face, then he wrapped his arms around the closest thing nearby, Allen. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck' was what went through Allen's mind as he felt Lavi shift, smile , then their groins accidentally brushed. Lavi stopped moving when he had somehow managed to climb on top of Allen, wrap his arms around Allen's shoulders, entwine their legs and had their crotches touching. "Don't act like you don't like it.." He murmured in sleep talk as he quickly slid up Allen a little. 'Im done for,' Allen thought as he jizzed himself, a little landing on Lavi. "Heh heh heh," Lavi giggled like a little girl and leant down and starting pashing Allen. Allen closed his eyes and gently leaned into the kiss and moaned Lavi's name. He carefully and lightly placed his arms around Lavi. 'What if he started humping me?' A random thought jumped into Allen's head and he ignored it instantly not wanting to heighten his need. Suddenly Lavi's eyes opened and he stared at the face that was pressed very very close and touching his. He realised he was entwined with Allen and that his eyes were closed and it became obvious that Allen was holding him and moaning his name. Lavi couldn't decide whether or not to let Allen know he was awake. He decided to let Allen keep doing what he was, except that Lavi finally felt the contact in the lower regions, and that Allen was excited being with Lavi. Lavi then changed his mind and wanted to let Allen know he could feel how much he cared too. Lavi then mashed their faces together and pulled away and stared at the blushing and blinking face of Allen. "Damn you Allen, now I gotta masturbate to get rid of this erection. " he grinned mischievously at the massively embarrassed face of his companion. "Oh my fucking gosh, I thought you were asleep." Allen wiped perspiration from his forehead. "Oh, so you do this normally?" Lavi teased clambering off Allen and stretching. Allen flushed an annoyed shade of pink and stood up. "No I do not! And you're not alone, I haven't really ever..." Allen looked at the ground and twiddled his thumbs. "Hahaha then perhaps I should just do it for you? Or I could show you?" Lavi was joking but saw the thoughtful look in Allen's face and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I read your diary sometimes and since you wonder if I'm white down there too, so I'll have you show me," Allen grinned , half hoping that Lavi wouldn't actually agree. Lavi gulped and loosened his shoulders a little. "Um ok then, well first... Look, just copy what I do." He reached into his pants and pulled them down so the hemline of his boxer underwear was showing, and so were the the stains. Allen saw the massive lump that was turning Lavi's pants into a tent and felt himself start leaking. He copied what Lavi did. Then Lavi reached into his underwear and gripped Mr Happy. Allen's eye started twitching because he suddenly started imagining himself reaching into Lavi's pants. He shuddered then reached into his own tent, from the side opening. "Well the next bits easy, you can pop the mouse out of its hole and do it, or not, but you will definitely make a mess!" Lavi turned and faced the other side of the room and pulled out the tents pole. Allen discreetly tried to peek but didn't want Lavi to think he was some kind of creep. "Oh yes, then you just, you know.." Lavi tried to do a side gesture but Allen was clueless. "Just feel yourself up, think of a perverted song or something and moan the name of the person you wish was doin this," Lavi said as he started slowly pumping himself. 'Oh Allen, touch me, love me will you?' Lavi silently thought about Allen feeling him up.

'Ok so I take my penis out and feel it? Like poking or what?' Allen really was stupid. "Hey Lavi what so you mean by feel yourself up-" Allen stole a quick glance at Lavi and saw he was curled up in a ball on the floor, in a puddle of white liquid that wouldn't stop and groaning so loud anyone in the manor would hear him. Unfortunately for him he happened to roll over and that exposed his dick to the world. Allen saw it, and what he was doing to it and his milkshake got shaken till it came out as a blang. Allen felt his dick go limp as usual after he released and found it to be a little too pleasurable. The problem was that he just couldn't stop staring at the size of Lavi's Mr Happy. He heard him mumble something then it became a little more audible. "Allen, Allen, Allen," Lavi was moaning Allen's name. What was it Lavi said? 'Moan the name of the person you wish was doin this.' Allen couldn't believe that Lavi was thinking about Allen like that and it brought a smile to his face. Lavi finally stopped and blinked his dewy green eyes at the boy who seemed to be staring intently at his cock. Lavi slowly took his semen covered hands off and shoved his dick back into his underwear before pulling up his pants. A part of him was screaming that Allen couldn't have heard him moaning his name, yet another was so glad Allen had gotten to see his manhood and know that Allen was the one who relieved his sex drive that he didn't know what to think. "Um," Lavi just couldn't say anything. Allen bent down and pressed his index finger against Lavi's lips. "Shhhhhhhh, it's alright Lavi. I would have done the exact same thing you did." Allen held Lavi's right hand and used his own left hand to support Lavi's neck as he pulled his mouth close to his. "Nothing else matters but you and I," Allen closed his eyes and let Lavi's masculine odour fill his senses. He lent in and kissed Lavi tenderly, nibbling his bottom lip gently and sending Lavi over the edge. "ALLEN I LOVE YOU!" Lavi shouted as he jumped from Allen's grasp and snagged him. Lavi kissed Allen hard and felt Allen's legs go wobbly. He deepened the kiss further and lightly licked Allen's top lip forcing him to pant slightly, but providing the opportunity to slip his tongue into Allen's mouth. He tasted like strawberries still. Lavi tried to remember to breathe through his nose but to him the only thing that he could do was kiss Allen.

Allen was stunned at the sudden and instant reaction from Lavi. He felt Lavi's tongue snake around his teeth and slide under Allen's own tongue causing them both to groan. They pulled back momentarily, panting and sweating and they both wiped the drool from their mouths in unison. Lavi smirked. He sidled up to Allen and draped his arms around his waist before trailing light kisses from the tip of Allen's left ear to the lobe. He bit it gently and licked at the mark he made. Allen moaned and cautiously wrapped his arms around Lavi and let his hands roam Lavi's back and sides. Lavi moaned and slid his hands along Allen's hips. Allen hadn't ever been touched there, except by a drunken General Cross, and having Lavi bring this new sensation to his nerves caused an erection to tap his fly every few seconds. Allen groaned and found his hands were at Lavi's scarf and pulling at it. Lavi was producing a deep humming sound from his throat unconsciously and began moving his kisses across Allen's Adam's apple, pausing to bite the lump between his canines. Allen panted loudly and his back went into an arc. "Arrrggghh, Lavi why are doing this?" Allen spluttered between breaths as Lavi sucked on his collarbone. Lavi smiled evilly and pulled Allen's tie off in one quick motion. "Allen, I want you take your innocence," Lavi whispered in Allen's ear before licking the hole. "What? But then I won't be able to use my anti-akuma weapo-" Allen stopped mid sentence suddenly realising what Lavi meant. He gulped and stared at the mop of red hair that rested against his chest. He took a deep breath. "Lavi, it's ok with me, right here and now," Allen looked up into Lavi's shining green eye. He licked his lips and smiled. Lavi moved in very close. He pulled his headband off and shook his hair before throwing it to the side. He entwined his left leg with Allen's right and began kissing the beginnings of Allen's pectorals. Allen's cheeks had become rosy and he was beginning to sweat as a certain heat began pooling in his abdomen riveting through his spine giving him pleasurable yet mildly painful chills. Unnoticeably, Lavi stood them both up as he continued his ministrations. Lavi rested one of his hands on the back of Allen's knee before jerking it and causing Allen to fall backwards onto the bed. "Ah!" He exclaimed as he felt Lavi's weight press against him as he fell. Lavi smiled against Allen's skin and lifted his head up to look at Allen's face. "This fucking shirt is in the way," he whispered as his hand ran along Allen's side and then under the fabric. "Thank God that you tuck your shirt in Al," Lavi said as his other hand went under the hem of Allen's pants and gripped onto the white cotton shirt. He slowly pulled it from Allen's pants being sure to 'accidentally' brush his damp boxers. He snickered when Allen groaned desirably and felt him clutch at his shirt as the sweat from his palms seeped through Lavi's black skivvy. "I suppose we'd better get rid of this troublesome suit vest," Lavi hissed as he climbed up Allen and sat just above his hips with both legs on either side of Allen. Allen was propped up by his shivering arms and his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. Lavi slid his fingers swiftly down Allen's front while undoing the button. It became loose and Lavi pushed hard on Allen's white dress shirt and pushed the grey fabric of the vest off and over his arms. He held Allen's hands and leant down to his ear. "Do this part yourself," he said standing up and freezing with a smile in a thoughtful position. He stared at Allen. He gulped and pulled off his gloves revealing his red hand and started unbuttoning the dress shirt. When his pectorals were visible Lavi sat back on him. Lavi leant down and laid a trail of gentle kisses along his chest. Impatient, Lavi pulled off Allen's shirt and ran his hand from Allen's wrist to his armpit, cupping the small tuft of platinum hair. Allen's moan caught in his throat as a thought hit him. "Hey Lavi, you better not enjoy feeling my hair, cause it's kinda wrong," Allen gasped quickly as Lavi massaged his spine with two fingers. "But it's so, fucking soft," he whispered giving a quick kiss on Allen's belly button. "You are a freaking weirdo," Allen groaned as Lavi gently fondled his snail trail. "Ah!" He gasped as Lavi's mouth pressed against his abs. Gently and slowly, Lavi left a trail of light pecks along Allen's delicate body and moved back up to his neck.

"Hey, al? You're mine now," he whispered mashing his lips onto Allen's pale neck. He sucked and bit the soft skin there and smiled satisfyingly at the mark that was starting to show. "This mark proves to the world that no one else can touch you," Lavi pulled roughly on Allen's happy trail and Allen raised his head and growled. "Ah Lavi," he looked down and saw Lavi lavishing the edge of his bellybutton. "Why won't you hurry along little?" Allen breathed. Lavi smiled and sat up propping his hands on Allen's stomach then settling their crotches together. He ground up slowly allowing the two sets of moist material to itch and irritate their heads. Allen bit his tongue.

"Fine the. ally, lets see how this goes," Lavi tilted his head and wrenched Allen's pants and boxers to his feet and his as well. Lavi was hot and hard, his length pink and long. Allen felt shy when he compared the two. Lavi smirked playfully at Allen's size and gripped it in his hand. He slowly shifted his hand up and down on Allen's shaft and allowed a few fingers to dance quickly along Allen's vein. Allen gripped the sheets and whipped his head to the side as he bit his lips to prevent another noise escaping. "Your already vocalised yourself so many times I hardly care now ally," Lavi grunted as he forced his own length to slide along with Allen. "I wonder how it is we aren't even sleepy yet," Lavi mused aloud. Allen shrugged.

"Maybe we're just special," Allen suggested.

"Or maybe we're just on a strange arc of our life where totally unrealistic stuff happens that would never happen to us really," Lavi brought his mouth down on Allen.

"Ah, I think your theory is totally unacceptable, of course everything that's happening now was going to happen," Allen tangled his fingers into Lavi's orange hair, now damp from perspiration. Lavi puckered his lips on the tip and darted his tongue across the slit.

"Shit!" Allen came. Lavi sat up and swallowed it all.

"Now for the real thing," he tilted his head and smiled at Allen's nervous face. He sucked on his fingers seductively marvelling at Allen's wide gaze. "Here's a present ally," Lavi slid his thumb into Allen's hole. He grunted painfully and tensed up. "You know it's heaps better if you relax," Lavi teased as he massaged his thumb along the rim of Allen's entrance. He thrust it in a little, then back out and added his other thumb so the nails touched each other on the inside. Allen let out a shakey breath he didn't know he'd been holding as Lavi stroked his fiery walls. Lavi suddenly spread his hands apart and Allen wrenched.

"Ah!" He curled up instinctively in pain as he was stretched too far. Lavi wore a smile that was both concerned but sadistic.

"That's the hardest part al, stretching yourself out," he said as he nudged his glans into Allen a fraction, just to feel that fleeting friction that was such a turn on. He shuddered and gripped Allen's ass firmly and lifted him to rest on his knees. "Allen..." He gasped as he rubbed his head lightly on Allen's perineum then moved back a bit to rest at the entrance. Allen gulped audibly, but nodded slightly to tell Lavi to go in.

Lavi gasped and pushed himself halfway into Allen. His insides were on fire and squeezed/pressed down on Lavi's manhood. He sighed awkwardly and trust in fully. Allen winced and tears pricked at his eyes.

"L-Lavi," he whimpered. Lavi shushed him gently and leant down to kiss Allen's mouth passionately till his lips were flushed and pink. Lavi wiped his mouth and kissed Allen's cheek before gripping his waist hard.

"Allen," he murmured looking deeply and pleadingly into his eyes. Allen bit his lip and nodded. Lavi pulled out slowly then thrust back in strongly. Allen's breathing quickened in time with Lavi. He arched his back and thrust deeper into Allen.

"Ngh! Lavi!" Allen moaned as he felt his insides being shredded by the sheer size of Lavi.

"Haah, Haah," Lavi rasped as he put the power of his hips into his thrusts moving his whole body. Although Allen was being torn apart down there, it felt amazingly good at the same time. The pain would bite then reward him with a wave of pleasure. Each time Lavi pushed down further, Allen wanted to crawl from the pain, yet also engulf him in his wet hotspot.

"Lavi," he gasped. "Harder," he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Lavi smirked and swiped his hand across Allen sweaty back.

"If that's what the man wants," he laughed awkwardly.

Lavi gripped Allen's ass again and threw his legs over his shoulders, still keeping his grip on Allen's soft flesh. He breathed in then shoved his full length as deep as it would go. 'There.'

Allen cried out in ecstasy. Lavi pulled out then did it again. Allen craned his back into a bridge almost and breathed heavily.

"Lavi."

"Allen."

He rocked his hips in time with Lavi's smooth long inserts. They both groaned and moaned each others name and kissed leaving saliva on their faces. Allen wrapped his hands around Lavi's shoulder blades.

"I'm, I'm gonna," Allen didnt finish his sentence. With a shout he came all over their chests. White fazed his vision and he saw stars, his whole body rippling in waves of ecstasy that felt like forever.

"Oh Allen," Lavi pushed up against his prostate and released his seed in Allen. He shuddered, then slowly and tiredly pulled out of a panting Allen and collapsed beside him. He pulled the covers over the top of them and snuggled into Allen's frail ribs that rose and fell rapidly.

"Lavi, I think I love you more than I did," Allen stared at the roof, his whole body beginning to feel the aftershocks of having his asshole ripped open further than it should.

"Al, that wouldn't be possible," Lavi smiled. "I live you Allen Walker," he grasped onto some loose skin on the side of Allen's side.

"I love you too Lavi," he breathed out, feeling overwhelmingly tired. Lavi smirked and entwined their fingers.

"Sweet drea-" his sentence was cut shirt by a strange sound. Him and Allen flinched then shot up and pulled on their shorts before they might get busted. They held their breaths and listened. There it was again, faintly. "Ah!" They looked at each other confused and tiptoed down the hall towards a room that had a light. They peeked in.

Lenalee's skirt was at her boobs and komui's hands were beside her head. They both breathed in heavily and moaned with flushed faces.

"My precious Lenalee," Komui whispered through a lust hazed voice.

"Komui," she hissed and kissed him and all they saw was Komui doing jerking movements on top of her. They had their mouths opened in a -:0- face and saw bookman standing on a chandelier holding a video camera. No one noticed them and they went backwards to their room without moving their legs. Seriously, it was like they were on a conveyor belt.

"I think we should go al," Lavi grabbed all his stuff

"I agree," Allen grabbed his stuff.

Then they left, holding hands as they disappeared into the dark forest.

Hooray I actually finished it :D and it became awkward and creepy :}

Of course now we all have incest images so yeah

I hope you enjoyed my retarded little 2shot and please tell me about how wonderfully weird it was and strange whatever you want. Until later, my children... 0_0


End file.
